My Savior
by TwiGhostWriter
Summary: Edward is having a hard time dealing with the fact that JASPER HAS CANCER. Edward meets bella, who helps him get through the hard time, but what happens when....they fall in love.
1. Breathe

**Authors Note : **

**Background Info: You'll hear about jasper and Edward in the first POV, but I think I'll wait to do alice and bella until another day. Alice And bella are best friends. Alice is dating Jasper who is best friends with Edward. BUT Edward and bella have never met.**

**ALL HUMANS!**

**EPOV: **

Two weeks ago, Jasper made the decision to stop all chemo treatments. His tumor isnt getting any better, and the chemo is making him horribly sick. I told him I was okay with his decision. I lied.

We've been best friends since we were 3 years old. Jasper found out he had cancer three days after his 15 birthday. He's lucky that he's lived to 17. Carlisle and Esme, his parents, have been They keep pushing him to try new medicines and treatments. Sometimes I wish he would just listen to them. But no. He hates the way he feels when he's doing chemo. He says that he would rather die than go through another session. I understand, at least I try. I see the way he looks at Alice, knowing he won't be here for her much longer. I see the way his eyes lose soul when the chemo starts, he looks like hell.

Jasper's family took me in when my parents abandoned me at the age of 5. They dropped me off in front of the hospital, told me they loved me and I never saw them again. Don't ask why they left, because to this day, I have no idea. It doesn't bother me much. I have Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. They are my family for all intents and purposes. They have raised me as their own, and for that I am greatful. Im not the easiest kid to get along with, so I give them props for dealing with me for all these years. I don't know how to begin to describe Jasper and my relationship. We are closer than to guys, two brothers have ever been. We know everything about each other, ever dark thought, ever desire. I concider myself lucky that I have someone in my life like Jasper. He understands me. He doesn't care that im stubborn, that I can be very quiet or very rowdy, depending on the day. He doenst seem to mind the fact that Im socially awkward or the fact that I tend to make people overly uncomfortable. He laughs at my mistakes and I laugh at his. That's just who we are.

I've always been somewhat unstable, in my mind at least. I don't really know what I want. I've never felt fully satisfied in anything I've ever done. Somethings always missing, somethings always off. But I've learned to live with that. I've learned to live with the fact that a small corner of my heart will always be empty.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"It's open." I said leaning against the wall that acted as my bedboard. The door swung open and Jasper was standing in the doorway. He had what looked like a buzz cut because his honey colored hair was slowly growing back after the chemo had taken it away.

"Im going to pick up Alice and were heading down to Beck's for open mic night. Wanna come jam?" He asked. His voice was becoming stronger everyday.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right down." I said. He nodded and shut the door, leaving me alone in my room. I stood up from my unmade bed and reached underneath it until I had a solid grasp on my guitar case. I put a flanell shirt on over my Beatles tee shirt, and stuffed my cigarettes in my front pocket.

When I got downstairs, Jasper was waiting by the front door with his guitar in hand. I looked at his face, he looked awake, despite the deep purple circles under his eyes. He looked a little more presentable then me, but still scrungy.

"Lets go." He said, obviously excited to see Alice. I smiled and followed him out the door to my Volvo.

When we arrived at Alice's house, Jasper eagerly jumped out and ran up to the front door while I waited in the idle car. When they finally reached the car, I noticed another girl. She had long full brown hair and our green eyes matched. Jasper and Alice climbed into the backseat.

"You can sit up front." Alice's tiny voice stated from her seat in the back. The girl looked hesitantly at Alice and finally opened up the passengerside door. It wasn't until she sat down that I could see her features. Her nose was…perfect. He eyes were shy, kind. Her lips made my knees shake.

"Edward, this is Bella. She's Alices friend." Jasper said.

"Uh, Hello. Im Edward Cullen." Was all I could choke out. She looked just as awkward as I felt.

"Hi. Im Bella." She said. Our eyes connected for a short second, before she ripped her's away. I sat there for a moment, wondering why I'd never met Bella before.

"Dude. Go." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice.

I snapped out of my trance and stole one last glance at Bella before putting pressure on the pedal.

As I was driving, I noticed a sharp pain forming in my chest.

I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing.

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more to you guys this weekend!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. His Voice

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter, Please review guys!!!!!!!!**

BPOV:

Edward Cullen. Wow. Alice told me that Edward was quiet and weird. She didn't mention how beautiful he was. All she did was gush over Jasper. She was deffinatley head over heals in love with him. The gushing got on my nerves, but I sort of felt bad for her. He was dieing. I don't know how she could look at him everyday and not cry. She's a tough girl. I suddenly heard Alice's voice, it snapped me out of my trance.

"So, what you guys playin' tonight?" Alice asked Jasper in a high voice.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably that new song that Edward wrote. That okay?" He asked Edward.

"That's fine." Edward replied. He looked as if it took a great deal of effort to force the words out. As Alice and Jasper went back to giggling in the backseat, I stared at Edward. His jaw line was perfectly structured. The color of his green eyes matched mine, but his were much more stunning. He had messy brunette hair and smelt like smoke and dryer sheets, but I liked it. I couldn't help but notice what seemed to be lurking behind his jade eyes. I don't know what it was. Pain? Hate? Fear? Im not quite sure, but something about him seems…mysterious.

When the car stopped, I realized we were in the parking lot of Beck's coffee house. Edward stopped the car and got out before any of us had our seatbelts on. He walked back to the trunk that he had popped open and grabbed the two guitar cases out. He handed one to Jasper who was now standing next to him, Alice at his side. Edward shut the trunk, and we all walked into Beck's.

It smelt like cappacino and insense. Not a mix that I cared for. Jasper let go of Alices hand gracefully and him and Edward walked through a door that I'm sure led into some backroom.

"Over here." Alice said. She led me to a small square table with four chairs surrounding it. We sat down next to each other, and waited.

Finally Edward and Jasper appeared on stage. Edward looked even more marvoulous in the glowing stage light. They sat down on the two stools that sat in front of two shiny silver microphones. They both started to strum at the same time. Alice was staring at Jasper with a small smile on her face.

They started to sing and the wind was knocked out of me. They were amazing. Not only could they play guitar…but they can sing! Jasper was good, but Edward was great. There was something smooth about his voice and the way he hit the strings with his fingers. I could see that he wasn't only singing the song, he was feeling it. I only caught a few of the mellow words because I was to caught up in Edward to notice much of anything. The song was about a man who lost his wife who was killed. He moves away, and secludes himself. He ends up killing himself. The song was beautiful.

"Edward wrote that?" I asked Alice in amazement.

"He's crazy talented." She replied, not taking her eyes off of Jasper, who was walking back to the table with Edward. When they reached us, they both slung their guitars over the backs of their chairs and sat down. Jasper sat next to Alice and Edward sat next to me.

"You were great." Alice said. She seemed to only be speaking to Jasper. He smiled and kissed her. Edward turned is head away at the same time I did.

We sat at the table for over thirty minutes. Jasper and Alice did all the talking, mostly to each other. Me and Edward saw their patiently. It took everything I had to force myself not to look at his perfect marble face. Every once and a while Edward would clear his throat and I would get excited, thinking he was about to speak. But he didn't. I longed to hear his perfect, smooth voice again.

"Okay, it's getting late. Let's head." Jasper said standing up. He grabbed his guitar and Alices hand and started to walk out. Edward followed behind him, and I walked behind Edward.

The drive home was quiet, except for the abnoxious giggling in the backseat.

"Bella really liked your song Edward." I heard Alice say from the backseat. The blood suddenly rushed to my cheeks. His pale cheeks also turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh, thank you." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"Yeah." Was all I said. I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, I needed to hear his voice again. "You sound like a young Van Morrison." I choked out, hoping he would respond.

"You listen to Van Morrison?" He asked, almost amazed. This time he made eye contact, I couldn't breath.

"Mhm" I said, between my deep breathes.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked, the nervous edge in his voice made me smile.

"Uh, 'Sweet Thing'." I replied. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. "Yours?" I asked.

"Probably 'T.B. Sheets'. He answered. I could tell he was intrigued by my music taste. "You ever heard Terry Reid?" He asked.

"Are you kidding." I said quickly. "He's a genius." I answered. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, he is." He said. My heart dropped when I realized we were back at Alices.

"Okay, sorry to break up the flirt fest, but we have to go Bella." I heard Alice say from the backseat. I forced myself to take my eyes from Edwards and get out of the car. Before I shut the door I heard him speak again.

"Uh, when we were backstage, Jasper told me that you play guitar? We should play together sometime." He said. He smiled his perfect smile and shut the door from the inside.

I think my heart just stopped.


End file.
